Dream Sight
by Skylark Starflower
Summary: [Finished! WHOO!] Clive starts having terrible nightmares, and to make matters worse, they start coming true. Just who or what were his parents?
1. Prologue

Authors note/Disclaimer: I don't own WA 3, it belongs to Media Vision/Sony/not me. Ruskin "The Wildcat" Lawler is mine, however. If you wanna borrow the nutter, please ask first. ^_^  
  
Well, here's yet another dark fic that I came up with. ^_^ Be warned, there's a rather gruesome death in this prologue, although it's not as bad as what Black Waltz 0 has done. (That was awesome, by the way. ^_^ I never liked Travis anyway.) Oh, and watch closely. This is the closest to sane you'll ever see Ruskin come. ^_^  
  
Four years ago...  
  
Pain. His every muscle burning. His clothes and fiery red hair matted with sand. His green eyes crusted shut with blood and dirt.  
  
He painfully drew his hand to his left eye and, pulling off the dirty, ruined glove, wiped the filth away. He didn't bother with his right; he could feel the blood oozing from the long gash running down the length of his face, through where his eye had once been. He pulled his black bandana down to cover the lost eye.  
  
He rolled over onto his stomach and levered himself up onto his knees. From there, he forced himself to stand. He surveyed the length of the beach.  
  
"Sam!" he croaked, and stumbled over to where another man lay washed up on the beach, a wrecked piece of hull from the Sandcraft lying on top of him. Falling to his knees, the older Drifter pushed the this to the side, only to find that he was already too late.  
  
Sam turned his eyes, which were already beginning to glaze over, to the older Drifter. "Rus...kin..." he gurgled, blood bubbling up in his mouth and trailing down the side of his face.  
  
Ruskin's hands moved to where the thick metal pipe jutted out from Sam's chest, dark red liquid pouring from the terrible wound. He pressed his hands to it, watching in horror as the blood simply seeped through his fingers.  
  
"You...can't die. I promised mom, Sam!"  
  
Sam coughed, and more blood fountained from his mouth. "Sorry..."  
  
Ruskin could only watch, terrified, but at the same time morbidly fascinated, as his little brother's eyes glazed, his life quickly draining from his body.  
  
"I promised! I promised mom I'd keep you safe! This... can't be happening... You can't die on me!"  
  
Ruskin collapsed onto his hands and knees, his throat suddenly very dry and coughed until he threw up. It consisted mostly of blood and sand. Flopping over onto his side, he lost consciousness.  
  
* * *  
  
The first thing he was aware of was the warmth. A blanket was tucked around him and a fire crackled merrily off to the side. He sat up slowly.  
  
"You're awake." The voice was strange, unfamiliar. Ruskin peered across the fire towards the speaker, his eyes drawn to the man's glasses, the fire causing them to glint.  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
Ruskin continued to stare at the man's glasses for another moment before dropping his gaze to his hands. He examined them slowly, carefully.  
  
"Dead," came the quite response, "all dead. Swallowed by the sea."  
  
His rescuer blinked and adjusted his glasses.  
  
"You have been unconscious now for several days. Most of your wounds were minor and have healed, but... there was nothing to be done for your eye."  
  
Ruskin continued to ignore the green haired man, chuckling softly but without humor. He reached for his holster, finding his ARM missing. It must have been lost in the attack. Looking up, he saw his rescuers ARM, a large rifle, propped against a tree on the other side of the fire. He ignored it. He knew he'd never be able to fire it, anyway.  
  
"You must be hungry."  
  
Ruskin looked back to the man's glasses, then down to where he held out a tin of food in offering. Standing, he kicked the green haired man's arm hard, sending the tin flying. A sickening snap told him he'd broken the man's arm. He watched as his rescuer drew back in sudden shock and pain, clutching his arm. Ruskin's expression was neutral.  
  
The man turned his head to stare at Ruskin, his face radiating shock and hurt. "Why?"  
  
Ruskin remained silent, his look not changing, for a moment before dashing off into the trees and disappearing from sight.  
  
Present Day...  
  
It was coming, he could see it. But he couldn't dodge. Why couldn't he move?  
  
The boot connected and there was a snap...  
  
Clive awoke with a start, rubbing his right arm as the ghost of a pain flared then faded as quickly as it had come. Virginia spun around from where she had been keeping watch.  
  
"Are you okay, Clive?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. It was just a bad dream, that is all."  
  
He laid back down, and was soon back to sleep. 


	2. Dream Sight

Author's note/Disclaimer: I don't own WA 3, it belongs to Sony/Media Vision/Not me.  
  
Well, here it is finally. The finished Dream Sight! Woo and yay! So what are you waiting for? Go read this monster. ^_^ (Well, hey, this is long for me. ^_^)  
  
I'd like to take this moment to thank Black Waltz 0 for helping to reassure me that some of my dumb ideas weren't so dumb. Thank you! ^_^ And, oddly enough, Wal-Mart for giving me a job so that I could write this on my lunch breaks. Without that, this probably wouldn't have been finished this soon. ^_^ (But Wal-Mart is STILL the Retail wing of Wolfram & Hart. ^_^)  
  
Oh! Pictures! ^_^  
  
Starbit.freeservers.com/Ruskin.jpg  
  
Starbit.freeservers.com/pyroraptor.jpg  
  
"Dream Sight"  
  
Written By Skylark Starflower  
  
Started October 19th, 2003  
  
Finished December 22nd, 2003  
  
Gallows sat up and stretched. "Man, I slept like a log!"  
  
Jet shot him a dirty look; he had been up for an hour or two already, having taken last watch. Virginia was up and ready in short order as well. During all of this, Clive only rolled over, grumbling quietly.  
  
Gallows gave him a light nudge with his foot. "Hey, gonna join us here?"  
  
Clive grunted and sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Morning already?" he mumbled, slipping on his glasses. Virginia gave him a strange look, frowning.  
  
"You don't look so well. Are you feeling all right?" she asked.  
  
"I'm fine, I … just did not sleep very well. Plagued by unpleasant dreams."  
  
Virginia broke into a smile. "Ah, well, that's nothing to worry about. You'll forget them in no time!"  
  
Clive didn't reply as he began to pack up. Jet went around, handing the others bowls. "I found a patch of wild raspberries this morning," he explained, "figured it would make a better breakfast than dried rations."  
  
They sat in silence eating their breakfast, the horses whinnying softly in the background as they nibbled at the dried grass for their own morning meal. Finishing, they continued to pack up for the long ride ahead. The attack was sudden, no one spotting the small creature until it was already upon them.  
  
It moved quickly, grabbing Jet's leg and biting down hard. With a grunt of pain, Jet kicked the tiny creature away, giving Virginia a clear shot with her twin pistols. The monster fell with a squeal.  
  
"Are you okay, Jet?" she asked with concern as the silver haired boy unceremoniously plunked down on the ground and grimaced in pain.  
  
"Hurts like hell, but I'm sure I'll be fine."  
  
Gallows went to help Jet clean and dress the wound as Virginia noticed Clive. He looked rather pale. "Clive?"  
  
He looked up, a little startled. Adjusting his glasses, he quickly composed himself. "You may want to take an antidote."  
  
Jet and Gallows exchanged looked. Gallows handed Jet an antidote as suggested and the surly silver haired boy took it and blinked as most of the pain he'd been feeling vanished. He looked at Clive. "How did you know that thing was poisonous?"  
  
Clive shrugged. "I'm sure it was just coincidence, but… I dreamt that this was going to happen."  
  
Virginia laughed. "I've done that once before. It's nothing to worry about."  
  
Clive nodded, but he didn't look completely convinced. He'd been plagued by nightmares before, but this one, he felt, had been different. He couldn't quite decide why, maybe it had been a small detail, or perhaps the amount of detail. But no, he thought, Virginia was right. He pushed the thoughts aside. As he had said, it was merely a coincidence.  
  
Gallows finished dressing Jet's wound and the team finished packing. Virginia swung herself up into her saddle as the others followed suit. She beamed at them.  
  
"Are we going to get there in time?" she asked, looking towards Clive. He checked the map and compass and smiled slightly.  
  
"Yes, I believe if we continue at our current pace, we should arrive with a day or two to spare."  
  
"Oh, good," laughed Gallows, patting his saddle bag, "wouldn't want to miss Kaitlyn's birthday. She's gonna love what I got her!"  
  
Clive smiled. The others still didn't know what he had gotten his daughter and he wasn't about to tell them. He was still trying to convince himself that it had been a good idea. He just hoped she liked it; it had cost him a lot of gella. "Shall we be on our way, then?" he asked.  
  
Spurring their horses, they left the Little Rock area and headed due north, northwest.  
  
* * *  
  
Fear. He could sense it. It was everywhere, surrounding him. Blurred human shapes bustled around him, but he couldn't make out who they were. What were they doing? He couldn't tell, but he knew they were scared.  
  
He felt warm. The air was heated; it felt like a furnace. He spun around ... and was met by a wall of flames. Just like that, everything made sense. The town was on fire; the townspeople had formed a bucket chain and were fighting the flames. Saving lives was more important than the dwindling water supply.  
  
There was a shriek from the flames and a fiery bird like monster soared out of the conflagration, attacking the woman closest to it. She screamed, her clothes setting alight where the thing touched her. She tried to fight it off, but it jabbed its beak into her throat, splattering blood and silencing her for good.  
  
Her head lolled lifelessly to the side and he could see her face.  
  
It was Catherine.  
  
* * *  
  
"NO!" Clive shot up from where he had been lying, clutching his chest and breathing hard.  
  
"Hey, Clive, uh, you okay?" Gallows was already up and giving the sniper a worried look. "You look pale."  
  
Clive looked up at him, his eyes haunted. "I ... I had a dream. A terrible nightmare. Humphrey's Peak was on fire, and the monster responsible ... killed Catherine.  
  
Gallows grimaced. "Harsh. But hey, it was only a dream, right?"  
  
"True. But still, I would feel much better the sooner we returned." Clive was uneasy. Again, there had been a quality to the dream that made him feel it had been more than just a nighttime manifestation of his memories and worries. The image of the monster's beak stabbing into Catherine's throat wasn't one that was going to leave him for a long time.  
  
He looked up at Gallows. "I ... no, never mind."  
  
Gallows raised an eyebrow. "You sure?"  
  
Clive nodded. "Shall I wake the others?"  
  
* * *  
  
The feeling of unease still sat with Clive, growing stronger the closer to town they drew. Virginia had tried to lighten the mood with some cheerful banter, but she'd fallen silent when Clive had given her a look. No one had spoken since.  
  
They were still an hour or so away from Humphrey's Peak, but the green haired sniper could see a strange black smudge on the horizon in the direction of the town. Without warning, Clive urged his horse into a gallop, racing towards his home, startling the others, who quickly followed suit.  
  
All doubt in Clive's mind vanished as they drew nearer: the dream had been a vision of the future. Thick black smoke clouds hung in the air, an ill omen. He felt sick; he knew what would happen if he didn't get there in time.  
  
He urged his horse to go faster.  
  
* * *  
  
Not far behind Clive, the other three raced to keep up. Virginia noticed something, circling the flaming town. She pointed to it.  
  
"What's that?" she asked. The other two looked up.  
  
"The source of the fire, no doubt," replied Jet, "come on, let's hurry!"  
  
They reached town shortly, Clive reigning in his horse suddenly and a bit harder than necessary. The poor creature, frightened by the fire and surprised by the sudden sharp tug, reared and whinnied in protest, but Clive had already leapt from its back and run into the flames. Virginia and the others arrived in time to watch him disappear into town, obscured by the smoke and shimmering heat waves.  
  
She would have thought him crazy, but she knew he was just worried about Catherine and Kaitlyn. She couldn't blame him for being reckless. "Be careful!" she yelled to Gallows and Jet, before following Clive. They caught up to him shortly.  
  
He was kneeling down talking to Kaitlyn. The little girl was coughing, her face and clothes smudged with soot. She pointed towards the centre of town. Clive gave her a quick hug and looked up to Virginia, pushing his glasses back up his nose.  
  
"I must find Catherine. Can you take Kaitlyn to safety?"  
  
Virginia nodded a quick yes, took the little girl by the hand and led her from the town as Clive, followed by Jet and Gallows, continued to the town square.  
  
It was just like his dream. People scrambled around him, forming a crude bucket chain, more worried about dousing the flames than the severe water shortage. Ricardo ran over to him and pushed a bucket into his hands. "Come on, we need all the help we can get!"  
  
Clive shook his head and tossed the bucket to Gallows, who fumbled it a bit before getting a grip on it. "No time! Where is Catherine?"  
  
Ricardo could tell by his tone that there was no arguing with the sniper. He pointed to the head of the chain. "She's up there."  
  
"Thank you." Clive turned towards the head of the line and spotted his wife, directing the firefight. He ran off to her as Gallows and Jet fell in with the other citizens.  
  
The sniper was almost to Catherine when a familiar shriek rent the air. He'd heard it once before, in a dream.   
  
The townsfolk broke ranks and scattered, knowing what the sound meant. A second after the cry, a flaming bird soared from the burning wreckage of the ARMsmith building. It tackled Catherine as she tried to escape. She fell with a scream, her clothing setting alight where it touched her.  
  
"Not this time!"  
  
The monster looked up in time to see Clive barreling down on it. Later on, he would admit that it was a strange feeling to body check solid fire. The two fell to the ground, Clive gritting his teeth against the searing pain and the monster shrieking in anger.  
  
The creature regained its footing first and drove its beak at Clive's throat. The sniper dodged, but it still jabbed into his left shoulder, splattering blood. Clive staggered backwards and collapsed, the shock of being wounded, severity of the burns and smoke inhalation finally getting to him. He passed out.  
  
Jet helped Catherine put out the flames on her clothes, Gallows casting a quick heal spell on her to help lessen the pain of the burns. Jet then led her from town as Gallows turned to help Clive just as the other man fell.   
  
Raising his ARM, he shot at the monster, distracting it from Clive. He could see that his weapon did little to it other than piss it off. Gallows glared at the monster as it glared back, its green eyes burning almost as bright as its fiery plumage. "You must be a fire elemental," said Gallows, "refrigerate!"  
  
The spell hit the bird hard. It squawked in dismay and fell, still twitching. Gallows ran over to Clive, heaved the wounded man onto his shoulder and hauled him out of town to where everyone else had gathered. Virginia, Catherine and Kaitlyn ran over as the big Baskar gently lowered his injured charge to the ground.   
  
"Take care of him for now, there's something I gotta do!" With that, he stood and addressed the townsfolk. "Everyone, keep back." He turned back to town, and focused on a summon. The Guardian of water, Schturdark, appeared on the outskirts of town. A tidal wave washed over the houses, dousing the flames but doing no damage. A cloud of scalding steam rose over the town.  
  
The tension in the air lessened now that the fire was out and the danger passed. Damage assessment could begin.  
  
* * *  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
He groaned, a voice cutting through the fog in his mind, and awoke. He instantly wished he was still unconscious. His entire upper left side felt like it was on fire; his shoulder throbbed where the creature's beak had pierced it. He could feel heavy bandages wrapped around this and his various burns.  
  
He took a breath and it caught in his throat. He started to cough, his lungs still weakened by the smoke. Alerted by the noise, Catherine and Virginia entered the room. Catherine, careful of his injuries, threw her arms around his shoulders and hugged him, sobbing in relief. He just held her; his memory of events was blurred at best, but he knew she was distressed.  
  
"I'm glad you're finally awake," said Virginia, "you've been unconscious for the last day and a half."  
  
Clive blinked, unsure of what to say and looked around. "Where is Kaitlyn? Or Jet and Gallows?"  
  
"They're all outside, helping with cleanup and repairs."  
  
Clive leaned into Catherine, feeling suddenly weak. "How are the other townsfolk?" His stomach dropped when Catherine started crying again. Virginia failed to meet his gaze.   
  
"Most escaped with minor burns, but ... well, the creature ... the ARMsmith shop was where that bird started it's attack..."  
  
Clive was quick on the uptake. "Canceco? Are you saying he is ... dead?" He felt Catherine nod into his chest as she continued to cry. He understood now why she was so upset. The ARMsmith had been a close friend of hers.  
  
"He must have been trapped inside when that thing set the building on fire." Virginia shuddered. "What a horrible way to die."  
  
Clive stroked his wife's hair to help calm her, a sudden thought occurring to him. He figured it was time to change the subject. "What day is it today?"  
  
"Kaitlyn's birthday is tomorrow, if that's what you're wondering," supplied Virginia. Catherine released her hold on Clive and sat up, wiping her eyes. She fixed her husband with a half smile.  
  
"What did you mean by 'not this time'?" she asked.  
  
Clive didn't reply right away, pausing to gather his thoughts, but mostly to try to remember what Catherine was referring to. "Right ... the dream..." he mumbled. He looked up, meeting his wife's confused stare. "I do not really know how to explain this. I had a dream, a few nights ago. I ... it was not so much that I saw what was happening more so than felt most of it. When I woke up though, there were images. It was all so surreal ... and it felt very real.  
  
"It ... warned me. That monster, it would have killed you, Catherine."  
  
There was silence for a moment, before Virginia spoke again. "I'm going to get Gallows. I'll be right back."  
  
Catherine sat down beside Clive again once Virginia was gone. She leaned into his uninjured shoulder. "That must have been horrible."  
  
He nodded slightly. "It scared me, when I saw the smoke. I had no way of knowing if I would be in time."  
  
Catherine had no time to reply when Kaitlyn came running into the room.  
  
"Daddy!" The little girl jumped up onto the bed and wrapped her arms around her father's neck. "Are you all better now?"  
  
Clive smiled. "I am now."  
  
Kaitlyn blinked her big, innocent eyes. "Mommy says Mr. Canceco has gone away. Where did he go, daddy?"  
  
Clive fell silent, not knowing how to answer his daughter's question. He was spared having to continue when Gallows, Jet and Virginia entered the room.  
  
"So …" started Gallows, "um…"  
  
The green haired sniper turned to face the young Baskar. "It is okay. You would like to know more about these dreams I have been having, right?"  
  
"Yeah, that's it." Gallows looked relieved.  
  
"Catherine, Kaitlyn, could you please excuse us for a while? We have some important matters to discuss, and it would only bore you."  
  
The look Catherine gave him suggested that he would be wrong, but she said nothing as she led Kaitlyn from the room.  
  
"Before you begin questioning me, allow me a question of my own. How normal is it for someone not of Baskar blood to dream of future events?"  
  
"Well," replied Gallows, rubbing his chin, "from what I can recall, anyone with a strong sixth sense could have dreams like what you've been having. But… not this often. Do you know your family tree?"  
  
For a moment, Clive said nothing. Then he shook his head. "No."  
  
"Would your parents, maybe?"  
  
Again, Clive fell silent. He said nothing for several moments. "…I never knew my real parents."  
  
"Oh. Sorry I brought it up."  
  
Clive shook his head, scratching at the back of his neck. "It is all right. Really. Perhaps Halle could answer more of our questions? I would like to know as much as the rest of you just what is going on."  
  
"But we'll wait a few day for you to recover before we leave," said Virginia. "And besides, we wouldn't want to miss Kaitlyn's birthday."  
  
Clive smiled. "Thank you, Virginia."  
  
* * *  
  
As the last lines of Happy Birthday trailed off, Kaitlyn blew out the candles on the cake. Everyone cheered as she got them all.  
  
"Presents now?" asked Kaitlyn. The newly eight-year-old beamed up at everyone present. Catherine replied with her own smile.  
  
"Whose would you like to open first?"  
  
"Uncle Gallows'!"  
  
The big Baskar handed the young girl a brightly coloured box. She nodded her thanks, lifted the top off and pulled out what was inside. It turned out to be an equally brightly coloured blanket.  
  
"Laraina weaved that herself. It's a genuine Baskar blanket," said Gallows. Kaitlyn threw it around her shoulders.  
  
"It's pretty! I like it. Thank you, Uncle Gallows!" She struck a silly pose. "How do I look?"  
  
Virginia giggled. "Like you could walk into the Baskar Colony wearing it and they would think you were one of them."  
  
They all laughed at that, and Virginia handed Kaitlyn another box. "Be careful with it. Don't turn it upside down." The little girl nodded, carefully placing the box on the floor and lifting the top off. She gasped.  
  
"What did you get, honey?" asked Catherine.  
  
The child reached into the box and pulled out a small plant with tiny white flowers just beginning to bud. The others blinked in surprise. No one had known what the others were getting for Kaitlyn, and Virginia's gift was certainly a shock.  
  
"You have to take good care of it. Don't forget to water it when it needs it, and give it lots of sunlight, now," smiled Virginia.  
  
Kaitlyn smiled and nodded as Catherine took the plant and set it on top of a shelf in a corner where it would get lots of sun. "Is this a good place for it, Kaitlyn?" she asked. Again, the young girl nodded.  
  
Clive turned to Jet as he absently stroked the white coat of the cat sitting in his lap. "You next, or shall I?"  
  
"…Whatever," muttered Jet, and he pushed a plain looking box over to the sniper's daughter. Kaitlyn took it and opened it. With a look of surprise, she lifted a small, wood carved horse from the container.  
  
"Did you make it, Uncle Jet?" she asked.  
  
The silver haired boy turned slightly red. "Yeah, kid," he replied. Kaitlyn broke into a wide grin.  
  
"It's really nice! Thank you very much, Uncle Jet!"  
  
Virginia gave Jet a look. "You never told us you did woodcarving."  
  
Jet's blush intensified. "You never asked." Gallows snickered and Jet shot him a glare of death. This just made Gallows laugh harder. The big Baskar turned to Clive.  
  
"So, yours and Catherine's turns now."  
  
"…Oh drat. I left my gift in my saddlebags. One moment." Clive was about to shift the cat and stand when Catherine laid a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I'll get it. You just tell me what I'm looking for." Clive whispered in her ear and her eyes went wide. "You didn't!"  
  
He dropped his head, looking somewhat apologetic.   
  
"Well, I hope you –"  
  
"Yes," he interrupted, "it has all been arranged."   
  
She gave him a look. "Well … okay. I'll be right back." Clive adjusted his bandages and scratched the purring cat behind the ears as Catherine went to retrieve the gift that had been forgotten in the saddlebags.  
  
Kaitlyn looked excited. "What is it, daddy?"  
  
Clive smiled at her. "You shall see soon enough."  
  
It didn't take Catherine long to return, carrying something wrapped delicately in white cloth. She handed it to her daughter, and Kaitlyn carefully unwrapped it. Her eyes grew wide in surprise. "You got me what I asked for! Thank you, daddy!" she said, cradling the violin tenderly.  
  
"Now, you are to take your lessons and learn to play it," said Clive. "Roykman will be by once a month to give them to you, it has all been arranged."  
  
Virginia blinked. "Roykman plays a violin?"  
  
Clive chuckled. "Oddly enough, yes. I ran into him when I was purchasing the instrument. Turns out he was there to buy sheet music. We talked, and he offered to teach Kaitlyn to play."  
  
"Thank you, daddy!" Kaitlyn put the instrument down and gave her father a hug, careful of his bandages. Clive returned it, smiling happily, before turning to Catherine.  
  
"It is your turn now."  
  
"Of course." Catherine pulled out yet another brightly decorated box and handed it to her daughter. Kaitlyn giggled as she undid the bow and pulled the lid off. Reaching inside, she pulled out three books.  
  
"Yay!" she cried, "the next collection in the Adventure series! Thank you, mommy!" She turned to the others and bowed her head. "Thank you all for the great gifts," she continued with a smile. "Now it's time for cake!"  
  
Jet actually smiled. "Now you're talking." The silver haired boy had developed a sweet tooth for chocolate. Virginia cuffed him lightly on the side of the head, smiling as he shot her a dirty look. But it quickly turned to a grin, the happiness in the room catching.  
  
Gallows walked with Kaitlyn into the kitchen, carrying the cake, Virginia and Jet not far behind them. Clive set the cat on the floor before accepting a helping hand from his wife as she helped him stand. He leaned on her shoulder, smiling.  
  
"It's unfortunate about what happened, but I am glad we got here in time. I would not miss this for the world."  
  
* * *  
  
He was crouched down, almost on all fours. Twin knives glinted in his hands, his one green eye focused on the object in front of him. The Axe Beak hissed and clicked its beak at the red haired man, preparing to attack, but the man beat it to it. With a speed that belied his stature, he dashed past the monster, his knives flashing in the sun.  
  
For a moment, it seemed that nothing had come of the attack, but then the monster shrieked and fell over, unable to move. The tendons in its heels had been sliced.  
  
Shuddering slightly, the one eyed man quickly cleaned his weapons, and then with a flick of his wrists, made them disappear into the recesses of his jacket sleeves. He then turned and walked over to the monster, black jacket billowing out behind him.  
  
The Axe Beak was still trying to stand, and hissed at the red haired man angrily as he approached. With nary a word, the man brought a booted foot down hard on the creature's throat, effectively crushing its windpipe. It made a sickening gurgling noise and fell still.  
  
He stood over its corpse for several moments, expressionless, before turning and making his way back into town.  
  
* * *  
  
"Say, did you hear about the fire at Humphrey's Peak recently?"  
  
Romero shook his head, not really hearing Ian's question as he watched the man walking into Little Twister. There was something familiar about him, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. He turned to Dario, and pointed to the man in the long black jacket. "Does he look familiar to you?"  
  
Dario and Ian both turned to look at the red haired man, who was now examining a wanted poster.  
  
"Yeah," replied Dario, "but I don't remember from where. Do you know who he is, Ian?"  
  
Ian had gone slightly pale. "That's the Wildcat! If you know what's best for you, you stay away from Ruskin Lawler!"  
  
Dario and Romero exchanged looked.  
  
"Think it's really him?" asked Dario.  
  
"Only one way to find out," replied Romero. He and Dario started to walk over to where Ruskin was standing, but Ian stepped out in front of them. "Are you nuts! That man is insane! He'd as soon kill you as look at you!"  
  
"He wouldn't kill us. We're old friends," replied Romero. He pushed past Ian and walked towards the one eyed, red haired man, and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, re –"  
  
He didn't get to finish. In an instant, Ruskin had spun around, flicked out a knife and pressed it against Romero's throat. The blonde bandit made a distressed gurgle, surprised by the turn of events.  
  
Ruskin blinked suddenly and lowered his weapon. "Romero?" he asked, his quiet voice little more than a whisper.  
  
"Yeah, it's us!" said Dario, walking over as a slack jawed Ian stared in shock. "We thought you were dead! So, where's Sam?"  
  
Ruskin closed his eye and said nothing for several moments. "…He's dead," he said finally. Tearing the wanted poster off the wall, he turned and walked away in the direction of the saloon. Dario and Romero turned to follow, leaving Ian standing in the street, still shocked beyond words.  
  
Ruskin sat down at one of the tables in the saloon and slapped the poster down. Dario and Romero joined him. "Where have you been, the last four years?" asked Romero.  
  
Ruskin remained silent, staring at the poster intently. The two bandits both watched him, waiting for a reply that was not coming. Suddenly, the green eyed man pointed to the poster and looked at Romero. "What does it say?" he asked.  
  
"S'right, you can't read." Romero looked at the paper. "It's a wanted poster for the Maxwell gang. 221550 gella in silver coins for a reward."  
  
Ruskin pointed to the image of the man in a jacket and glasses. "Who?"  
  
"His name's Clive Winslett." Dario gave Ruskin an odd look. "Why? What's so important about him?"  
  
"He saved my life…" came the quiet response. "…I want him dead." With a quick wrist movement, the older man spun out a knife and slammed it down into the image of Clive. Dario and Romero exchanged looks. It was increasingly obvious that the red haired man was now quite mad.  
  
"Um … any particular reason why?" asked Dario.  
  
Ruskin didn't reply, drawing his knife across the image of Clive, neatly severing the head from the body. Dario looked to Romero, silently questioning whether or not they should continue to associate with the mad man. Romero merely shrugged and turned back to Ruskin.  
  
"Did you want to try to catch them?" he asked.  
  
Ruskin continued to slice up the picture of Clive, and for a moment, it seemed he wasn't going to reply. "I want to see him suffer and die…"  
  
At that, Romero broke into a wide grin. "We know just what to do to draw him out AND make him suffer."  
  
* * *  
  
Several days passed before Clive was well enough to travel again. Thanks to the constant care distributed by Gallows and Cheville, the burns were healing nicely. They would leave scars, but there was nothing to be done about that. The puncture wound in his shoulder from the pyroraptor's beak itched, but wouldn't get in the way of their journey to Baskar.  
  
During the time spent waiting for Clive to heal, the others had donated their time to help rebuild the fire ravaged town. The job still wasn't complete, but it was beginning to look more like it had before the fiery monster had moved in. The framework for a new ARMsmith's building had already been erected, even though the town was still waiting for a replacement for Canceco.  
  
The team stood outside of town, waiting for Lombardia to arrive to take them to the Baskar Colony. Catherine and Kaitlyn had come to see them off, Catherine wanting to spend as much time with her husband as she could before he left again. Kaitlyn was excited about finally getting to meet her daddy's dragon friend.  
  
It didn't take long for the metallic dragon to arrive, Virginia pointing to the fast moving speck on the horizon and announcing, "here she comes!"  
  
The dragon landed, the humans waiting for her shielding their eyes as Lombardia's thrusters kicked up the sand and blew it around at high speed. Kaitlyn looked up at her, eyes wide. "She's so big! And she's yours, daddy?"  
  
"I beg to differ," rumbled Lombardia, glaring down at the child, "I belong to no man. I chose to help of my own volition, although, small human, thy father is now my friend."  
  
"She's beautiful," commented Catherine, "but I suppose this means you must go now."  
  
Clive nodded. "I am sorry to leave you at a time like this, but I must find out what is going on. Do not worry, I will return once I have my answers."  
  
"I understand. Go." Catherine gave him a quick hug and stepped back, holding Kaitlyn's hand as Clive and the others boarded the dragon. Shifting into Areomech mode, Lombardia climbed into the sky and shot away through the clouds.  
  
* * *  
  
Shane was the first to spot the dragon on the horizon. Running into the hut, he found Halle stoking the fire.  
  
"Grandmother, Gallows is coming. I just saw the dragon heading this way," he informed her.  
  
Halle turned around, her cane tapping quietly on the floor. "I wonder what my incompetent grandson wants now?" The two Baskars left the hut and walked out into the field in front of the colony, meeting the team as they arrived shortly after. Shane ran over to Gallows and threw his arms around his brother's shoulders.  
  
Halle regarded the team. "I'm going to guess that this isn't a social visit. So, let's not waste time. What are you here for?"  
  
Gallows pried his brother off and replied. "We need to know about dreams."  
  
This came as a bit of a shock to Halle. "Gallows, have you been –"  
  
But the big Baskar cut his grandmother off, shaking his head. "Oh no, not me." He pointed to Clive. "Him."  
  
No one said anything for a moment, Halle studying Clive, her expression severe. She beckoned for them to follow her, leading them back into the hut.   
  
"I should have seen it before," she muttered, and told Shane to close the door. Once this was done, she turned back to Clive. "So, you've been foreseeing the future in your dreams, huh?"   
  
Clive nodded. "Yes. I would like to know what this could mean, if anything."  
  
"Well, it depends. Anyone with a strong sixth sense might dream of the future once or twice. How long has this been going on?"  
  
"Every night for two weeks now."  
  
Halle fell silent again, thinking things over as the others sat down, feeling slightly uncomfortable. Clive looked a bit worried.  
  
"Winslett is your mother's maiden name?"  
  
"…Yes, it was. How did you know?"  
  
"I know who your father was."  
  
Virginia looked up. "But, what does that have to do with Clive's dreams."  
  
"Everything," replied Halle. She turned to Clive. "You may want to sit down. This'll probably come as a shock." She looked at Gallows and seemed to debate saying something to him before changing her mind. Clive took the old woman's advice and sat down on the stairs.  
  
"Are you sure you want to hear this?"  
  
Clive nodded.  
  
"Your father's name was Robert Caradine, Gallows' uncle."  
  
Clive blinked, suddenly glad that he was sitting. His legs felt as though they had turned to jelly; he doubted he could have remained standing. He said nothing, shocked beyond words. Virginia gapped.  
  
"What!" exclaimed Jet, "you mean Clive's related to that big doofus over there?" He pointed to Gallows, who was bracing himself against a wall, also shocked by the news.  
  
"We are cousins?" asked Shane. He seemed to be the least disturbed by the news.  
  
Halle nodded. "It would seem that Clive has developed the Dream Sight. But there is something you must know. This can be both a blessing and a curse. The future is not always pleasant."  
  
"Believe me when I say I know," mumbled Clive, still not quite over the shock. "But … how? How is this possible?"  
  
"Robert had fallen in love with a girl outside of the Baskar tribe. They married and she was soon pregnant with his child. But there was an unfortunate accident and he was killed. She left the colony soon after, unable to bear the pain it caused her to remain here."  
  
"…I see…" Clive fell silent again. It was a lot for him to absorb.  
  
"Usually someone who develops the dream sight would do so at a young age, late teens or early twenties. It probably took you this long because you're only half Baskar," added Halle, thoughtfully.  
  
Suddenly, Virginia turned to Halle, something occurring to her. "Would this mean that Clive … is half Baskar Priest?"  
  
Halle chuckled. "In a way, I suppose. Robert was a lot like Gallows when it came to the priesthood. He didn't pursue it, happy to let his brother, Gallows' and Shane's father, worry about that tradition."  
  
Clive was still silent, even now not quite over the initial shock. He looked up and opened his mouth, preparing to say something, then closed it again, unsure of just what it was he wanted to say. Halle gave him a friendly smile.  
  
"It's okay. I'll answer any questions you may have. But don't push yourself. Perhaps you should spend a few days here."  
  
Clive nodded absently, working out the phrasing of his next question in his head. "Am I … is there anything expected of me, now that we know the truth?"  
  
Halle shook her head. "No, no. The colony can get along just fine without you. I would be nice to have a dream seer again, but it's not necessary. And there is still the chance that Shane here could still develop true Dream Sight."  
  
"There is still one thing that bothers me about this," spoke up Virginia. "I got the impression that this dream sight was usually a generalized vision of future events. What Clive described to me sounds more like a direct warning. Does this mean anything?"  
  
The old Baskar nodded. "A fair question. The answer is simple. There are different factors to the dreams. It is possible for someone with the ability to actually make themselves dream of certain situations they would desire to know about. I'm going to guess that Clive had his specific dreams because he was worried about the well being of his family and friends."  
  
Something occurred to Gallows, and he spoke up for the first time since Halle had revealed the truth. "Granny, does this mean you're Clive's grandmother, too?"  
  
Halle blinked. "…So it would seem. Anyway, I'm sure you're all sick of listening to me by now. Shane, you and your brother can start preparing supper. The rest of you, do what you wish."  
  
* * *  
  
Virginia and the team stayed the night, Halle allowing them use of the hut. They were all sleeping, Gallows laying on his back, snoring loudly. Virginia was curled up into her covers, her expression peaceful. Jet was sprawled across his bunk, tossing ever now and again.  
  
Clive, however, was tossing his head back and forth sporadically, whimpering quietly. It would almost appeared comical if Halle, who had come by to check up on the team, hadn't known that what he was dreaming about would most likely come true.  
  
* * *  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
The voice was like a knife through his heart. Kaitlyn was scared of something, but he could see nothing save the booted foot coming down on his arm. He tried to move, but he couldn't. What was stopping him, he wasn't sure.  
  
The boot connected, a snap echoing through the air. Pain flared up his arm and, coupled with the sense of fear, made him nauseous.  
  
He'd seen this scene played out before, although under slightly different circumstances, and it scared him. A terrible sense of danger pervaded his senses. He didn't know how he could tell, but he knew someone was going to die.  
  
"Daddy, no!" Kaitlyn's voice came again, and this time, the young girl appeared. She was running towards him. Jumping at him, she seemed intent on knocking him out of the way of something.  
  
His breath caught in his throat when he felt something sharp rip through his side. He didn't see what it was, but it sapped his strength just the same. He collapsed just as Kaitlyn hit his chest.  
  
"Kaitlyn?" He knew something was wrong. She fell unnaturally light. Shaking her shoulder, he tried to get her to respond, but only her head moved, rolling lifelessly. He shook her again, knowing it was useless. She was dead. But … what had killed her?  
  
Clive tried to think, but his thoughts were growing sluggish and he was finding it hard to concentrate, or even to keep his eyes open. He just needed to rest …  
  
* * *  
  
Clive awoke slowly, not surprised to find that he'd been crying in his sleep. Sitting up, he glanced around the room as he wiped at his eyes. The others were still sleeping, the flickering firelight the only illumination. Hearing a slight scuffle from downstairs, Clive rose and went to investigate.  
  
"Your face is awfully ashen."  
  
Halle's voice startled him slightly, and he looked down to where the old woman was standing by the fire. "What did you see?"  
  
Clive continued down the stairs, sitting on the bottom step. "I saw my daughter die…" he admitted. "But … I did not see what killed her."  
  
Halle said nothing for a moment, placing another log on the fire. "Perhaps you should return to your town and check up on your family," she said finally.  
  
"… how much notice do the dreams usually give?"  
  
Halle looked at him, her usually grumpy expression replaced now with one of concern. "Sometimes, as little as an hour."  
  
Clive fell silent, thinking. "I have to go now," he whispered.  
  
"You go find your dragon. I'll wake up the others."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
* * *  
  
The flight back was spent in silence. Clive sat, eyes transfixed on the view of the darkened landscape zooming past. His complexion was still pale, and he hadn't said so much as a word since they'd left the colony. The others had spoken little, as well, no one really knowing what to say. What do you say to a friend who's had a prophetic dream of his daughter's death?  
  
The sun was just beginning to rise, colouring the landscape a dull gold when they finally arrived back in Humphrey's Peak.  
  
"Good luck with thy venture," rumbled Lombardia as the team disembarked. "Call me if thy should require my services again." With that, the dragon shifted once again to Areomech mode and shot off into the sky.  
  
Without a word, Clive turned and headed into town, followed by the other three team members. The town itself had changed very little in the two days since they had left. They reached Clive's house and the green haired sniper was just about to open the door when a strange clicking noise echoed through the otherwise silent town.  
  
Clive turned in time to see an angry red headed man charging him, twin knives glinting in his hands. He barely had the time to draw his ARM, and even then, not enough to fire it. There was the loud clang of metal on metal as Clive brought his gun up to block the blow.  
  
Sparks flew as Ruskin pushed down, scraping his twin blades against the barrel of Clive's rifle. The sniper got his first chance to see his attacker clearly as they locked together. Recognition and confusion flooded his face.  
  
"I remember you! I saved your life four years ago. Why are you returning the favor by trying to kill me now?" he asked, not understanding the other man's actions. He took a chance to glance around to see why the others weren't helping, and found them busy keeping Dario and Romero at bay.  
  
The gunfire echoed loudly through the town, rousing the citizens. A few looked outside to see what was happening and, once they knew, ducked back inside. Virginia caught sight of Catherine peaking out the door and saw her gasp once she saw Clive locked in his life and death struggle. Kaitlyn came up behind her mother, rubbing at her eyes.  
  
"Mommy, what's going on?" she asked. But she didn't need to wait for an answer, spotting the fight on her own. "Daddy!" Catherine held her daughter back as the young girl tried to run to her father.  
  
Ruskin was slowly overpowering Clive, the green haired sniper still weakened by his recent injuries, and forced him down. The mad man hadn't answered his question, so he asked again. "Why are you doing this?"  
  
The red haired man swept his feet out from under him, and Clive fell backwards, hitting the ground hard. With a flick, one knife disappeared back into the recesses of Ruskin's jacket sleeve. The other, he pointed at Clive's throat.  
  
"My life ended four years ago," he said, voice no louder than a whisper, "you saved my life, and for that, you must die."  
  
Clive blinked, realizing that he was dealing with the twisted logic of a mad man. He tried to stand, but Ruskin kicked him in the arm, a sickening snap telling that it had been broken. The green haired sniper fell back, crying out in pain. He shook his head at the red haired man, holding his broken arm gingerly. "Why?"  
  
Ruskin didn't reply. Snapping his knife back into its casing, he turned to where Dario and Romero were still mixing it up with Virginia and the others.  
  
"Romero!" It was the first time in four years he'd raised his voice above a whisper. "Now!"  
  
The blonde ninja nodded and broke free of Virginia's attention long enough to fling one of his throwing knives at Clive.  
  
Kaitlyn and Catherine had been watching the whole fight, the older woman holding her daughter back so she wouldn't get in the line of fire. But when the young girl saw her daddy in trouble, she pushed past her mother and ran for Clive.  
  
"Daddy, no!"  
  
Kaitlyn launched herself at her father, hoping to push him out of the way of the attack, but she was too late. Clive felt something rip through his side just as Kaitlyn hit him in the chest. He fell over backwards, grunting in pain as his broken arm was jarred.  
  
"Clive! Kaitlyn!" From where she had been standing, Catherine had been able to see the throwing knife knick both of them, and she ran over to where they had fallen. She lifted the limp body of her daughter from her husband's chest in shock.  
  
"She … she's dead …… how?" Catherine hugged her daughter's little body to her chest, tears streaming down her face. She leaned against Clive as he weakly wrapped an arm around her. The fighting stopped as the others turned to watch the tragedy play out. Romero looked smug.  
  
"That knife was coated with enough poison to kill an adult in moments with only a scratch. The girl probably died instantly," he announced in sadistic satisfaction.  
  
Catherine continued to cradle Kaitlyn like a doll as she looked down at Clive. He smiled up at her weakly through his tears. "I'm sorry. …I came here … to stop this," he said, "but I … suppose I … am too late…"   
  
She chuckled, hiccupping. Running her hand across his face, she asked, "did you find your answers at Baskar?"  
  
"I did. …turns out … I … am half Baskar. You … can speak with Gallows … for the whole story."  
  
Ruskin turned to two bandits who had accompanied him at this point. "Go."  
  
"Wha?" asked Dario.   
  
"You are no longer required," replied the mad man, "now leave."  
  
Dario was about to say something but Romero slapped a hand on his shoulder, motioning with his head for them to do as Ruskin said. The two men fled the town as Ruskin turned to watch Clive die.  
  
Gallows, Jet and Virginia stood behind their friends, none of them sure exactly what to say. Catherine lifted Clive's head into her lap and he looked up at her, his eyes starting to cloud.  
  
"I … I'm sorry … things had to … turn out this way…" His eyes slowly closed and his head dropped to the side as his breath left him.  
  
He was dead.  
  
"No … nooo… Clive, you can't do this to me… you can't leave me. You and Kaitlyn can't both leave me!" Catherine rested her forehead on his, tears streaming down her face as she sobbed brokenly.  
  
Ruskin had watched the whole scene unfold in silence, but now that his target was dead, he had no reason to remain in town. He turned to leave.  
  
Surprising everyone, Virginia drew her dual pistols and stepped out behind the receding form of the red haired mad man. Wiping away the tears blurring her vision, she raised her ARMs and fired.  
  
Ruskin crumpled and lay still.  
  
The rest of the team stared at Virginia in shock. She sniffed and holstered her weapons.   
  
"Now he's gotten what he wanted."  
  
The end.  
  
Ruskin: Well, BW? Get dancin'! ^_^ 


End file.
